


Downtime

by milkish



Series: It's times like these, you learn to live again. [1]
Category: Suikoden
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkish/pseuds/milkish
Summary: “I hardly remember the last time. It's hard to find people who want to do this with me.”“Maybe that's a good thing…” Geddoe mused.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before Suikoden 1, of course.

“Sorry, I’m a little rusty.” Geddoe grunted and sucked in air, trying to keep his composure. Ted was lifting himself off of his lap and removing his pants with a deadpan precision.

“No worries,” Ted muttered under his breath as he pulled his undershorts down and slipped them off of each leg with a little difficulty. “How long has it been for you?”

“Nine years.” 

Ted laughed out loud at that, erupting into genuine giggles. Geddoe gave him a look, and he quickly composed himself.

“Heheh.. Sorry. Don't worry, you'll get used to even longer.” Geddoe asked him in return. “I hardly remember the last time. It's hard to find people who want to do this with me.”

“Maybe that's a good thing…” Geddoe mused. Ted did those giggles again.

“Says the man who agreed to this.” Ted’s rebuttal was cut off by another sharp inhale from Geddoe as he grabbed his lubed dick and maneuvered his hips into position above it. He found the right angle and lowered his hips, humming pleasantly at the hard sensation against his ring of muscle. Wiping his hand off on Geddoe’s sleeve and wrapping his arms around his neck, Ted continued to lower himself with a slow, rocking motion. 

“Shit…” Geddoe groaned, letting his hands rest on Ted’s hips. His ass felt good, so, _so_ _good_ , and it was all he could do not to push him down further. Instead, he raised his own hips, and was rewarded with torturously tight heat and a first true moan from Ted. 

“ _ Ohhhh…”  _ Ted moaned with no shame whatsoever. The sound made Geddoe’s stomach drop, and he squeezed his eye shut, trying to focus on keeping his hands still. Instead of pushing, he dug his gloved fingers into the pillowy skin of Ted’s hips. 

Slowly but surely, Ted rocked his way down until Geddoe was fully sheathed inside of him. Geddoe was nothing short of amazed by the sensation. Of course he'd fucked other people, he'd even had encounters he'd surely rate over this one. But he had never felt an ass like this before. So tight, but still taking him so easily and smoothly, almost like he was being sucked in. A million praises ran through his mind, but a simple grunt was all he could muster.

“Really… Tight… Really good,  _ fuck. _ ” Ted giggled again, breathier this time, but Geddoe felt it around his cock somehow and it made him groan. 

“I get that a lot...” Ted grinned and started to bounce very slowly on top of him. Geddoe couldn't help but whisper profanities under his breath as his pleasure only built up further. And Ted… Ted’s words were so cocky, so sure of himself. He would never admit that that attitude ignited something deep within him.

Opening his eye, it wandered to meet with Ted’s own. Ted sucked and bit at his own bottom lip, but wasn't able to hide the lusty grin on his face. Geddoe sighed deeply, deciding at this point it couldn't hurt to start guiding Ted’s hips. Thankfully, he responded well, nearly screaming and burying his face in Geddoe’s broad shoulder. He began to feel a tightening in his belly, cursing himself for letting himself get so pent up.

“Shit, Ted, I can't… I'm gonna…” Geddoe felt shame build up in his gut along with that pleasant feeling, wishing he could last longer. Ted chuckled again and gripped his shoulders.

“Go ahead,” Ted whispered into Geddoe’s ear, making him shiver. “Come inside me, don't waste a single drop, okay?” Geddoe groaned louder, thrusting upwards faster and faster, until he finally came. His rune crackled and he  growled like an animal, shooting his load deep inside of Ted, as promised. Ted practically guided him through it, cooing to him that we was a good boy and manually squeezing around him to milk him as thoroughly as possible. Through his dominance and kindness alike, he reminded Geddoe in his dulled state of mind that he was the elder of the pair. 

After Geddoe’s legs stopped shaking and his breathing steadied, he raised his head to look up at Ted.

“I bet you're waiting for your turn, huh.” Geddoe asked. Ted nodded, thinking for a moment. Then he smiled that vaguely unsettling smile again.

“Will you let me jerk off onto your eyepatch?” Geddoe was almost surprised, but he knew Ted had seen and done a lot of things, and didn't want to get bored. His soft spot for the man didn't help, either. 

“Sure, as long as you promise to wash it yourself.”


End file.
